The Relic Girl
by Keru
Summary: I bring you...Chapter three! I hope you enjoy it! Please read and reveiw with goodness! ^_^
1. Back to Carona

The [Relic] of Asthardam  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Threads of Fate. Oh, and, Calin is not Myao from Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure. HAH! Now you can't sue me. :)  
  
This is my first fanfic ever, so please do not flame. :( Please RxR! (And post any type-os) Anyway, this story is mainly about my character, Calin, but Rue and Mint are like co-stars. Well, on with the--  
  
Mint: HEY! CO-STAR?!?!?! CO-STAR?!?!?! I'll show you co-star, you [exple--  
  
Rue: NOOO!! Shut up! You'll get us fired!!!  
  
Calin: As I was saying, on with the show!! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Moving In  
  
It is three years after Valen was resurrected. Mint and Rue were feeling bored back in their normal lives, so they each decide to go back to Carona together on the same ship that they did before. They are talking about how to make their entrance, while a figure hidden in a black cloak covering all of their face and body waves around with a seasickness.  
  
Mysterious Figure: (When will we get to this "Carona" place, anyway. I really am starting to get seasick...badly... Will I make it in Carona? Will I be discovered? Will I make it through this ship without losing my composure? Wait, I forgot. It's already gone. That's why I'm going to this small, little town...) *sigh*  
  
Mint:...Or we could just pretend we were going to leave, and watch them beg for us to stay! Right, Rue?  
  
Rue: ...  
  
Mint: Rue? RUE!! Are you listening to me?!?!  
  
Rue: See that mysterious looking guy? I think he's up to something...  
  
Mint: Are you sure it's a guy? It's not like you can tell.  
  
Rue: *sigh*  
  
When they finally get to Carona, they realize that the 'guy' is stopping in Carona as well. Rue begins to worry. Mint just shrugs him off.  
  
Rue: *whispers* Mint! He's following us! Look!  
  
Mint: Don't make me hurt you, Rue, it's just a person in a cloak.  
  
Rue: Well, ahh-- Hey you! Sir! Are you following us?  
  
Mysterious Figure: ...? Sir? SIR!?!?! I AM FEMALE!!!!!  
  
Mint: HAHAHA! Told ya! Now your gonna get it!!! *falls on the stone ground laughing*  
  
Mysterious Figure: I have never been so...so...ANGRY in my life!!!  
  
Rue: Sorry! I didn't know! It won't happen again!  
  
Mint: *still laughing at Rue's misfortune*  
  
Mysterious Figure: Do it again and you will be DEAD. Here's a tip: Think before ya open your yap.  
  
The black-covered woman trudges insanely into the hotel.  
  
Rue: Dang, Mint, she's just as bad as--  
  
Mint: *instantly stops laughing and gets up, looking pissed* As bad as...what? *she gives him the death look*  
  
Rue: N-nothing! Let's go see the Docter and Mira.  
  
Mint: *whacks him on the head with one of her Duel Haloes*  
  
Rue: Ouch! What was that--  
  
Mint: You're safe now, but I'd be careful if I was you...  
  
Meanwhile, with our Mysterious figure...  
  
Mysterious Figure: I'd like a room, please.  
  
Hotel Owner (someone please tell me what his name is): For how many nights?  
  
Mysterious Figure: Beats me, probably until I find a place to settle in... I'll pay you every week, okay?  
  
Hotel Owner: Alright, madam, the toll is 500G a night.  
  
Mysterious Figure: Sure, sure. I'll pay for this week right now. Here's 3500G.  
  
She is escorted to her room by the hotel owners brother. Inside, with the door locked, she takes off her black cloak, reveiling four small cats wearing overalls, clinging to her legs. There names were Mitsu Litsu Kitsu and Vitsu. She shook them off.  
  
Mysterious Figure: Okay, you guys don't need to hide anymore.  
  
Itsu's: Thanks very much for taking us with you to Carona, Master Calin! Meow!!  
  
The girl, now known as Calin, had gorgeous white pearly hair with dark magenta bangs, and the rest of her hair was also a dark megenta at the ends. She wore a stainless white, long-sleeve shirt, a matalic blue vest and a matching mini-skirt. Her eyes were a pale violet. She was Mint's height and age. The most stunning thing about her was that she had two sets of ears: a normal human's ears, and then that of a cat's ears sitting on her head. On her lower back protruded a long, silky tail, sticking out right above the elastic of her skirt. Both oddities were white. She sighed longingly.  
  
Calin: (I wonder if I can make it on my own...I wonder if I can go out in public without my cloak... I hate that stupid thing...Even if I get a hat, what will I do about my tail?) *sigh* (I hate dresses, too. Can't get me in one!! --Oh, I'll just go outside, with my cloak, buy a hat, take my hood off and before anyone notices, I'll cover my ears with the hat! Then, I'll tell everyone that the tail is fake, and that I'm normal!! Yeah, That's PERFECT!!) Okay, guys, jump out the window.  
  
Itsu's: But MASTER! We're very high up!  
  
Calin: You're not that high. Just go! I'll meet you down there.  
  
Mitsu: I gotta bad feeling about this...  
  
Calin pulled on her cloak and went downstairs as her only friends reluctantly hopped out of the window. 


	2. What's in a Hat?

The [Relic] Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Threads of Fate...or the wonderful Pixie Stik...all I own is myself (Calin) and a leather shoebox. Wahhh!!!! Must get rich!!  
  
Much love! Thanks for the nice reveiws, guys! ^_^  
  
Mint: She did mean for the last chapter to be longer, but someone sent it in early! *glares at Rue*  
  
Rue: I thought she was finished! *petrified look*  
  
Calin: *grits teeth* Well, ya can't have everything! Come on guys, let's go get sugar-high.  
  
Prima: YAY!!!  
  
Mint: Sorry, Squirt, you're already sugar-high.  
  
Rue: *points and laughs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grey clouds began to gather in the sky. Rue and Mint had just gathered themselves up, and Rue knocked lightly on the Klaus' door. No answer.  
  
Rue: Hm, no one must be home... *depressed look*  
  
Mint: Oy! Move over!  
  
Mint grabbed Rue and gently moved him over a bit. The red-head pounded furiously on the wooden door until it opened and she nearly slugged poor Mira.  
  
Mira: Oh my god!  
  
Mint: *freezes hand inches away from Mira's dumbfounded face* Mira!!  
  
Mint threw her arms around her friend and hugged her happily. Mira kissed her on the cheek, which made Mint blush yet again, and if she wasn't so close to this lady who was like a mother to her, would have finished pounding her in the head.  
  
Mira: Oh Mint! Klaus, Elena, Prima, and I have missed you so much!  
  
She stopped huggling Mint to hug Rue.  
  
Mira: And we've missed you too, sweety!  
  
Rue: Hello, Mira. *smiles* It's been awile.  
  
Mira: Please, do come inside!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- As the three enter the house, Calin is watching as she heads around town. She feels a big emptiness inside of her. Her minions calmly and silently waited for her in the shadows.  
  
Calin: *sigh* (So that's what it's like to have a family...)  
  
Vitsu: *whispers* Master, there's a hat shop back here.  
  
Calin: *whispers* Really? Well...let's go...  
  
They go back into the back alley, and find a place titled "Hobbs'." Litsu motions to her, and she walks inside.  
  
Calin: (Wow this place is dirty...and YEIG-!!) *eyes go wide at the sight of dirty old Hobbs* D-d-d-do y-yo-  
  
Hobbs: Out with it already!  
  
Calin: *clears throat* Um, yes...Do you by any chace, sell big, feminine hats here?  
  
Hobbs: Why, yes, milady, I do. What color?  
  
Calin: Preferrably tan...  
  
Hobbs: Hold on a minute.  
  
He bent down to examine his shelves, and pulled out several hats that fit the girl's description.  
  
Calin: ...That one.  
  
She pointed to a hat with azure ribbons tied in a bow aroud it and streaming down to her shoulders.  
  
Hobbs: 50G, please.  
  
Calin: *scruffling in her pocket to look for money* Here...sorry it took me so long, I'm practically broke.  
  
Hobbs: Sure... *hands the hat to Calin and begins stuffing the others back into his compartments*  
  
Calin walked back outside, starting to feel more alone than ever. She stood where no one would be able to see her, and unzipped her cloak. She felt a little bit happier. Next, she tucked her tail inside her skirt, and adjusted her new hat to fit properly. Her pets were climbing up and down the buildings. Calin stared boredly.  
  
Calin: Let's go...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, in the motel...  
  
Blood: I said gimme all da money!  
  
Smokey: Yeah! Give us da money!  
  
Blood: Shuttup, Bonehead!  
  
Hotel Owner: H-here! 5000G, it's all we have! Please don't burn this place down!  
  
Blood: Right...Smokey! Let's get outta here!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Calin sulked back to her new apartment, when she was nearly trempled upon entering by the theives.  
  
Calin: What the hell?!  
  
Hotel Owner: Dreadfully sorry, Miss Calin, but our entire funds were just stolen! I'm afraid that you will have to repay your bill...  
  
Calin: What?! That's an outrage! I'm completely broke! I don't have even 1G!  
  
Hotel Owner: Very sorry, but it's a law...  
  
Calin: Let me get my bag!!  
  
As Calin makes for the door with her stuff, it starts to pour. Then it becomes a thunder storm. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Mint: Wow, Mira, this food is great!  
  
Rue: No kidding.  
  
Elena: Isn't Mom the best?  
  
Klaus: Well, anyway, what brings you two back to Carona?  
  
Prima: Yeah, I've missed you guys!! *hops up and down*  
  
Mint: *nudges Rue* You first.  
  
Rue: Well, Claire went to go visit some friends, and she'll be gone for quite awhile. I didn't want to get lonely...and I missed Mint and you guys, so-  
  
Mint: He contacted me, and I said 'Sure, beats this hollow log' and met him on the ship. *turns slightly at remembering herself 'accidently-on-porpose' hugging Rue; but then snickering as she remembered playfully hitting him on the head*  
  
Elena: Well, it's so good you came to visit! *giggles*  
  
A knock on the door can be heard. Prima jumps up eagerly and answers it. Our mysterious friend (geez, I really need to give her a different nickname...) Calin is standing at the entrance. She is very miserably wet, and her clothes are completely drenched. She was exerted because of pounding her fists into the ground and whacking her head into the stone from pure frustration.  
  
Prima: Hi! Who are you?  
  
Calin: *whispering from exaustion* ...Hello...I'm...Calin...and I'm...broke...Do you know...where I...could stay? The hotel was...robbed, and...I coudn't repay my bill.  
  
Everyone: *looks at Mira*  
  
Mira: *ignoring their questioning faces* Oh, you poor girl. Please, come inside and dry off! I'll get you something to eat!  
  
Rue: (The hotel was robbed? Darn...maybe I should check it out tomarrow...)  
  
Calin: *smiles tiredly, and replies, still whispering* Thanks you...so much ma'am! But...I just want...*takes in a breath* to rest.  
  
Mint: Geez, are you okay? You look a little...distressed.  
  
Calin: Well...I've had a rough night.  
  
(OH NO! The invasion of the "...'s!!!" WHEN will it end?!)  
  
Klaus: I'll fix you up a place to sleep.  
  
Calin: Thank you! Tomarrow, I...would like to get to know you all better. *grins weakly but good-naturedly*  
  
So Elena and Mint (Klaus had erm...fallen asleep...) made Calin a small but comfortable bed, and had given a towel to her. She was grateful, and went to sleep almost as soon as she was dry. Her Itsu's could be seen sopping with the rain on the roof of the Klaus' house. They wished that they weren't so faithful to their master. Mint had spent the night there as well, and she slept in the upper portion of the house with Calin. As the sun rose, the rain had almost completely ceased. The two awoke to the sound of the door knocking voilently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elena: Woo, cliffhanger, SCARY!!! Help!! It's the Eater-man-type-man of the Men!!!  
  
Rod: Hey, what's wrong with men?!  
  
Mint: Rod, what the hell are you doing here?!!! By the way: I HATE HATE HATE being nice!! Hey, Calin, why am I so OOC?  
  
Calin: Because I want you to be!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Rue: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?????????? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy is there a Calin the house!!?? w00t!  
  
Calin: *to Rue* Because we're sugar-high!!!! *to Mint* Must I give you another one-foot pixie stik?! Yahhhh!!!!!!! Let's get even MORE sugar- high!!!  
  
Mint: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!  
  
Rod: Totally OOC.  
  
Everyone: Oh, shut up!!!!  
  
Calin: Next chappie coming soon peeps! Peace out!  
  
Rue, Mint, Elena, and Prima: Peace out!! 


	3. Kidnapped

The [Relic] Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Threads of Fate. Now leave me alone, you stupid lawyers.  
  
Calin: I'm in a horrable mood today. I was harrased at school. Insulted at home. And I'm really pissed. *happy face* But I'm typing anyway!!!  
  
Mint: *looks sick* Calin, remind me to NEVER have a sugar-party with you, or anyone, ever again.  
  
Rue: Me too...  
  
Elena: But now I gotta...take a nap...ZzZz...  
  
Prima: That's very odd...I've never seen her do that before.  
  
Mint: I'll join Elena...ZzZz...  
  
Calin: Ditto...ZzZz...  
  
Rue: _ Darn. Now that they're out, who's gonna present the fic?  
  
Prima: Why don't you?  
  
Rue:...  
  
Prima: ? Rue?  
  
Rue: ...ZzZz...  
  
Prima: ...Well, here's the fic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mint and Calin stirred. Calin refused to budge from her place. Mint's eyes burned painfully.  
  
Mint: Calin, get the door...  
  
Calin: No...  
  
Mint: Gahh... Maybe that's Rue. Before he left, he said that he was gonna check out the hotel.  
  
Mint got up and pulled her pigtails straight. She sulked over to the door. She slowly opened it. The was a man standing on the other side, his hair was pure white, much like Rue's, he was 6' 3", and looked no older than thirty-two. He glanced at the huddled figure in the green blanket.  
  
Man: Hello, miss. Is there a youth at this house with snowy hair, purple ends, and goes by the name of... Calin?  
  
Mint: Well, yeah, she's right-  
  
Calin quickly shouted to Mint, cutting her off.  
  
Calin: No, Mint!!!  
  
Man: Out of my way!!  
  
The man shoved the confused Mint into the bookshelf, rendering her unconsious. She sank to the floor.  
  
Calin kicked the man in the place where it really hurts, and attempted to land another hit on him, but the intruder grabbed her away, and heaved his hand into her stomache. Calin's cries of victory turned into gasps for air as he hoisted her away, helpless.  
  
Mira: What on earth is going on here?!  
  
The whole Klaus family rushed out of they're rooms. But they were too late.  
  
Klaus: Where are the girls?  
  
Prima: Look!  
  
He pointed to the kidnapper standing out by the fountain. He was holding a limp girl. They then saw who it was. Klaus, Mira, and Prima ran out to stop him, but he smirked and disappeared instantly. Klaus was about to say something, but Elena screamed from inside their house.  
  
Elena: MINT!!  
  
They forgot about the incident and ran back inside.  
  
Elena: Mint is dead!! *sniff, sniff*  
  
Mira bent down and felt the girl's pulse.  
  
Mira: Sweety, Mint isn't dead, she is just sleeping.  
  
Elena: *whines* That's what you said about Fred!!  
  
Prima: Fred?  
  
Klaus: ...Elena's old pet goldfish...  
  
Mira: Let's get her in her bed.  
  
Mira and Elena picked Mint up and carried her outside, where they bumped into Rue.  
  
Rue: ^_^ Oh, hi. Oh. What's...wrong with Mint?  
  
He said with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Elena: We're going to bury Mint...*sniff*  
  
Rue: WHAT?!!!  
  
Mira: Hush up, Elena!! Rue, what Elena means to say is that there was a horrible accident, and we found Mint unconsious... We're taking her to her room to rest.  
  
Rue: *sigh* I'll take her to her room, Mira. If I come over to your house later, will you tell me what happened?  
  
Mira nodded quietly, and signaled Elena to let Mint go when Rue's hands were in position. He grasped her, and bid farewell to the ladies. They went their seperate ways. He sighed again, and thought (Mint, how do you get yourself into these things...?) The sixteen-year-old strode into the inn, and up the stairs to Mint's room. He struggled to open the door without dropping the girl, and crept into her room. There, he lightly placed her on her bed. Figiting with the covers, he guided them over Mint and up to her neck. Her breaths were slow, and long, and her face was twisted into a shocked, worrysome expression. He stood on his knees by her, and stroaked her hand for awhile. Then, sighing again, he stealthly returned to his room.  
  
There, Rue plopped down on his bed and began to dream about fighting alongside Mint. But there was nothing nice about it... His hat was nowhere to be seen, and his clothes were ripped and blood-soaked. Mint was wincing at an arrow of light that suddenly peirced her shoulder.  
  
???: Ahaha...now, I, Valen, once again can begin to create my new world!!!!  
  
Rue: Shut up!!  
  
Valen?: Hmph. Pitiful creature. Never raise your voice at me!!  
  
'Valen' drew his hand in the diretion of Mint, and let go of a purple and black energy blast.  
  
Mint: AHHHHG!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mint dropped to the floor and started whispering some things no one could hear.  
  
Rue: Mint? MINT!!!  
  
Rue bent down to her and clasped her arm. Good. She was still alive. But his anger and rage still burned within him. He released it by attempting to slice off Mint's attacker's head. But a wave of energy blasted him backward while in mid-air. Before he hit the ground, he woke up. In his ears was the echoing of Valen's words: 'Pitiful fool. I knew you were not any match for me...'  
  
Rue: Ahh...what a horrible dream... I didn't see Valen, but I heard him. Darn. *holds head* I'd better go check on Mint...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prima: Wow, what a horribly short chapter. I really hope she improves.  
  
Calin: ...ZzZz...I...heard...that...ZzZz...  
  
Rue: *yawns* Oh, hey, when does the chapter start?  
  
Mint: You just missed it.  
  
Rue: What? How do you know?  
  
Prima: Because she woke up right after one-half of the story was told.  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Prima: Hello?  
  
Everyone exept Prima: ZzZz...  
  
Prima: Whatever...Well peeps, stay tuned for chapter four of this tale... Maybe everyone will be healthy by then... 


End file.
